Breaking Dawn My Life as a Cullen
by emmettishilarious13
Summary: The time is rapidly approaching. Bella will become a vampire, but will the volturi's plans stop her from living a life with the cullens? has OC's
1. Chapter 1 Telling Charlie

**This is my first fan fiction story. I hope its ok. I'm writing this for my friend Regan because she keeps on bugging me to write a story and I keep on saying no. So she said I won't write any more of my fan fiction until you start yours. So here I am. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 1- Telling Charlie **

Bella's POV

I dreaded the moment; the moment of telling Charlie that I was committing myself to marriage, the word that I dreaded and feared. But then again it would mean that I had just tied myself to Edward in a way that would mean that we would be together for the rest of eternity and that would mean that no-one, absolutely no-one could take him away from me. I looked at Edward. He turned to face me, his face calm, peaceful and tranquil. How could he be calm at a time like this? How?

"Bella, calm down, it's not the end of the world. It'll all be alright once we tell Charlie." Edward said calmly.

"How do you know? He could kick me out! Kick me out Edward! What would I do then? Wait don't answer that." I said knowing the answer to what I had just asked.

Edward put a hand on my knee and looked at me.

"Bella everything will be ok, one way or another, trust me." Edward said with a dazzling look in his eyes.

Edward was going to the lowest possible option to calm me down at that point. He was trying his best to dazzle me. But I was **NOT** going to stand for it. He knows how much of an effect it had on me.

"Edward! Stop trying to dazzle me! It's not going to calm me down!" I yelled trying my best to be angry at him (it never works though).

Edward just chuckled at me. I turned my head away from him and looked out the window watching the houses as we passed by, each one we passed I got more and more anxious, until we turned into my street that was when I could hear my heart starting to splutter uncontrollably. This was when Edward decided that it was a good time to speed up to my house.

"Edward, slow down! You'll crash!!'' I stuttered, trying to get my words out of my mouth. But by the time I had he had pulled up to my house. I managed to calm myself by saying Edwards's words over and over again in my head until eventually we got to the door. It worked, but I could still feel that inside of me there was a feeling that everything would go wrong. As we approached the door I looked up to Edward for some comfort. He looked down and embraced me.

"Everything will be alright Bella." He whispered.

I opened the door; in the distance I could hear the faint noise of TV that more than likely was playing this week's game. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go Edward, mose well get it over and done with." I said with a little fear in my voice.

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen from there I walked into the lounge room.

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you."

Charlie turned off the TV and turned to face Edward and I. I could tell that he was trying his best to stay calm, but it definitely didn't show on the outside as his face was turning a light shade of green. I probably think that he thinks that I'm pregnant. "Ha!" I laughed to myself. "You're a long way off Charlie" I said in my head I looked out of the corner of my eye and I could see Edward had a slight smirk on his face. I could tell that Edward was probably thinking the same thing as me, that or is laughing at what Charlie is thinking.

"What's up kiddo" Charlie said

"Well dad... umm... Well" I just couldn't say it. "Ok well, Edward and I have some great news-"

But before I could continue Charlie interrupted me.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! AREN'T YOU! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HANGING AROUND THIS..."

But before Charlie could continue Edward cut him off.

"No Charlie, Bella is not pregnant. I know I probably should have done this the proper way, but since Bella has already agreed and I didn't know whether or not you would say yes or no..." Edward said

This was when I started hyperventilating Charlie was turning from green to a slight red to blood red to blue and then to purple. Oh boy. This isn't going to turn out good. He knows what Edwards going to ask.

"Anyway...'' continued Edward "I have asked Bella to marry me. She has said yes but the only thing that is left is to ask you if that's ok. Bare in mind whatever you say Bella and I will still be getting married nonetheless. So Charlie will you give me your consent to wed your daughter?" Edward

I knew that this was the cue for me to run from the room and to continue running out of the house and down the street. Charlie had now gone five shades of purple in the last five minutes. I tried to move but my body wouldn't allow it.

"YOU!" Charlie shouted. It startled me, Charlie had yelled at me before but this was the loudest he had ever yelled at me yet alone anybody. Oh boy, I thought, oh boy.

"YOU, YOU... YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME AND ASK FOR MY DAUGHTERS HAND AFTER YOU LEFT HER IN THE FOREST, UNCONCIOUS I MIGHT ADD, FOR HER TO DIE. THEN YOU GO OFF AND LEAVE MY DAUGHTER IN A SEVEN MONTH DEPRESSION STAGE AND **THEN** YOU COME BACK, GET BACK TOGETHER WITH MY DAUGHTER AND FOUR MONTHS AFTER YOU HAVE DONE THIS YOU ASK ME IF I WILL GIVE MY CONSENT SO THAT YOU CAN MARRY MY DAUGHTER. WELL THE ANSWER IS DEFINATELY **NO!!** YOU DEFINATELY WILL NOT BE MARRYING MY DAUGHTER!!" Charlie yelled.

He could have continued and continued, but it got to a point where I had had enough, and I could see that what Charlie had said to Edward had hurt him deeply and even though he might not show it on the outside I could tell that on the inside Edward was hurting. So I decided that enough was enough it was time to stand up to Charlie and tell him what I thought.

"LISTEN HERE CHARLIE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING AND WHINGING ABOUT EDWARD. I'M GOING TO MARRY EDWARD, AND I DON'T I GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EDWARD CAUSE I THINK I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME!" I said in the angriest voice while trying not to let out any tears and then stormed out of the lounge room leaving both Edward and Charlie shell shocked.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE AND I WILL **DEFINATELY NOT **TOLERATE IT!" yelled Charlie

NO CHARLIE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled while shaking uncontrollably

"OK, THAT'S IT BELLA! GET OUT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" yelled Charlie.

I then saw him coming towards me. His fist raised. He wouldn't I thought. He wouldn't. He has never shown any violence. I really had done it this time. I braced myself and waited for the impact of his fist, but it never came. Instead I looked up to find my Greek God with Charlie's fist in his hand.

"That really was not a good idea. If you even attempt to touch Bella after what you have said to her I promise you that you'll be in so much pain that you'll be begging me for death" Edward said in the most menacing voice that I had ever heard.

"IS THAT A THREAT YOUNG MAN? YOU DO KNOW WHO I AM!" Thundered Charlie

Bad move Edward, I thought. Even if your family are vampires, Charlie is the head of police here. He could lock your whole family up and even if you did escape you would be on the run and would be wanted.

"Yes I know perfectly well who you are Charlie Swan. Are you trying to insult my intelligence?" Edward said in a voice that showed that he was trying to keep his cool and not break Charlie into tiny little pieces.

I decided that now was a good time to leave.

"Edward lets go please. Before you decide to do anything that you'll regret. And Charlie don't even bother trying to apologise cause I'm not going to forgive you. You have hurt me in too many ways, and for that I can't forgive you." I said. I then ran out of the house tripping on the carpet just before the front door. I fell out of the house, but before I could find the ground a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt" the angelic voice whispered in my ears.

"I'm fine" I choked out but both Edward and I knew that I wasn't, well I wasn't hurt on the outside but on the inside the pain was unbearable. My own father had kicked me out and attempted to punch me. That kind of pain was unbearable. It was the pain of a sort of betrayal.

Edward then picked me up and placed me in the car. Started the engine, and started driving towards the Cullen house. Edwards's house, wait no it was my house too now. And with that I started drifting into a sleep that would take me away from that pain that I was suffering.

Edwards POV

How could he? How could he do that to my sweet Bella? I mean look at her, she may not look hurt on the outside but on the inside she is in unbearable pain. I want to help her. I just don't know how to heal that pain. I turned to look at her. She was asleep. She was exhausted after that little episode that happened. I don't blame her either. I mean what kind of father would throw their child out and then go to punch her. I looked back up and onto the road. We were almost there now. Almost home. I pulled into the driveway. Alice ran out she knew what had happened of course.

"Edward, I can't believe, I just can't believe what happened. Why would he do that? To his own daughter too. Anyway where is Bella? How is she?" Alice said in a frantic voice.

"Alice, shhh, Bella is asleep in the car. I don't want anyone being loud she may not look hurt on the outside but on the inside she is unbearable pain. We need to give her all the support we can now. Please go and tell the others." I said.

I went over to where Bella was. I picked her up and took her up into my room and placed her gently on the bed. She still had not stirred. I tucked her in. Kissed the top of her head and whispered I love you in her ear. Then I sat and waited for my reason to living to wake.

Bella's POV

I woke at the sound of an argument happening down stairs. I looked around. Edward wasn't there. He must be down stairs. I got out of the bed. I wander what they were arguing bout down stairs. It sounded like Emmett, Jasper and Edward that were fighting. Then suddenly I heard a crash. Well actually it sounded more like a bear going through a wall.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! ESME IS GOING TO KILL YOU! AND JASPER WHY DID YOU THROW HIM THROUGH A WALL??" Edward yelled

"WHAT? What did I do? Ok so I broke Jaspers favourite remote controller but it's not like he doesn't have like ten more. Plus that wouldn't have happened if Jasper wasn't annoying the hell out of me with all of his empathising people who didn't need it." Emmett said

"Yeah well, your emotions are out of control. There ALWAYS so dumb. I mean look at when Bella punched the dog in the face and when she told you. You laughed at the fact that she had a broken knuckle! Who laughs at that? People who do really need some rehabilitation of emotions or at least need to feel what is appropriate at the right time!" Yelled Jasper

"Guys! Shut up and stop having one of your pointless arguments. Otherwise I'll get both of your wives in here to deal with you!" yelled Edward at the both of them.

After Edward had said that they both went quiet. I laughed. Trust Emmett and Jasper to have a pointless argument. But then I suddenly remembered yesterday's events with Charlie. Pain swept through me. I kept on walking until I entered the lounge room. Edward turned and in one swift motion I was in his arms.

"Shhh, Bella. It's ok. I know that you are in incredible pain. But please don't let get this down. Everything will eventually be ok. I know Charlie's reaction wasn't what you expected but please don't let that get you down. Charlie will eventually get over the fact that you and I are going to get married, and trust me when I say that he was so sorry after what he did it wasn't funny. Also his anger got the best of him. It's not your fault that happened. Please don't think it was." Edward said in a comforting voice.

He was right I thought. Why was I in pain? Its best to get over this and whether I choose to forgive Charlie was up to me. What Edward said had helped tonnes. I now felt as though the pain was going away.

"Thank you, Edward, thank you for what you said. It really helped. I can feel that the pain is going away. Now do you know where Alice is we have planning for the wedding to do." I said in the best enthusiastic voice that I had.

"Bella, I'm glad that what I said helped. You know how I can't stand seeing you in pain. Also Alice is in the kitchen talking to Esme and Rosalie about the wedding." Edward told me.

"Thank you" I said

"No Problem" he replied, "And Bella, well, umm...when you were asleep I rang Renee. I told her that we were getting married. She was over the moon Bella. You may have thought that Renee would be like Charlie but she wasn't. Trust me. I also told what happened with Charlie and she was furious. She was going to ring Charlie and have a very good word to him. I know your probably thinking why I did this but I did it because I didn't think that you were up to it, but also Renee seems to be a lot more understanding then Charlie. I also didn't want Charlie ringing up Renee telling her all these lies about what happened etc." Edward said in a hurried voice

I couldn't believe what he did. I truly loved him. To have the courage to stand up to my mum like that. Well to tell her anyway, he is truly amazing.

"Thank you Edward, I can't believe that you did that. You don't know how much that means to me." I said while giving him a hug.

"That's alright love" Edward said a little shocked

Edward seemed a very bewildered. I think he expected a very different reaction. I laughed.

"What is it Bella" he asked

"Your reaction" I replied

"What bout it?" he asked

"Well for one you seem a little shocked" I said while trying to contain a laugh

"Maybe that's because I thought that you would go off your head at me and then you ended up saying thank you" he said

"Ahhhh, ok so that's why. That's perfectly understandable. Now if you excuse me I have got wedding plans to help Alice with." I said

And with that I left the room. The wedding was in a month and we still had sooo much to do. But knowing Alice it'll be done within the week. I walked into the kitchen to find paper everywhere with designs for the wedding and the reception.

"Hi Alice" I said

"Hey Bella, your finally up. We have so much to do. What do you think about Emmett being the priest? He'll have to get a licence of course but that should be no problem." Alice said.

I laughed, Emmett being the priest that would be a site.

"Sure Alice, I think that Emmett being priest and the one to marry Edward and I would be very official" I said and with what I had just said both Alice and I had to laugh.

"It would be, plus I think it'll be a great lesson for Emmett because he'll have to be all serious and that's one thing that he can't do." Alice said while trying to contain her laughter.

I laughed. It would be a true punishment for Emmett. But I'm sure he'll get me backed once I'm turned. Well I thought. Better get stuck into the wedding plans.

**Please review! Tell me if it's good or not and tell me whether I should keep on writing the story. Also tell me what you want in the story. Next chapter is the Wedding. I'll try get it up tomorrow**

**Thanks for reading the chapter,**

**Emmettishilarious13 **


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

**Well I have continued my story. This chapter has the wedding. I have done Catholic wedding vows for Edward and for Bella. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to Regan for her great inspirational talk. ******

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and unfortunately do not own the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 2- The Wedding**

August 13th aka Bella's wedding day

Bella's POV

Oh God today was the day. The day that I Bella Swan (soon to be Cullen) was getting married. I was getting married at 18 and going against my parents well one of my parents wishes by marrying Edward. I still hadn't forgiven Charlie. Even though I didn't hurt anymore I was still so angry at Charlie. I knew that that anger wouldn't be gone for A LONG TIME.

"BELLA!! GET UP ITS YOUR WEDDING DAY AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SLEEP!!" yelled Alice with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, Ok Alice, I'm up. Calm down." I said mumbled back in reply knowing perfectly well that Alice would hear me with her super hearing.

"Good" said Alice "cause I'm coming in to get you ready. Make sure your ready for Rose's and mine's super makeover. It's going to be sooo much fun." said Alice

"Yeah, tonnes. I think I'm going to die cause I'll be having sooo much fun sitting in a chair for 2 hours while you and Rose give me a super makeover." I muttered under my breath hoping that she didn't hear me. Rose. Ahhhh well that definitely a great story. Rose and I were on speaking terms and the wedding had brought Rose and I together. We were now great friends. Almost as great as Alice and I. I had decided that I would have Rose in the wedding party as a bridesmaid. She was thrilled of course but Alice well let's just say she had a panic attack cause she had to get another dress made and she didn't know if it would be ready in time. Of course it ended up being on time much to Alice's pleasure. Edward was having Jasper as his best man. He would have had Emmett but much to my delight he was stuck as a priest. That was a site that I couldn't wait to see. I said to Esme who was going to be the photographer to make sure she would get lots photo's of Emmett in his robes, when I mean a lot I mean as in enough to fill three 100 paged scrapbooks.

"Come on Bella stop being a party pooper it's your wedding day." Alice said as she walked into Edward and i's room.

"Yeah I hadn't noticed. I mean all the excitement that you have and who would have guessed that there's a big event such as my wedding day on." I said.

"Ha Ha, Bella, you're really going for a funny personality today aren't you?" Alice said

"Yup" I replied knowing full well that it was a rhetorical question.

"Alright Bella enough of your funny personality it's time to get into wedding mode and be serious. Rose will be here in five minutes. When she gets here I'm going to check on Edward and the boys."Alice said

"Ok, wait what's Rose doing?" I asked

"Ah, well apart from having the biggest laugh of her life while trying to help Emmett into his robes she was helping Jasper and Carlisle set up the wedding venue aka our backyard." Alice replied.

"Oh ok" I said while trying not to laugh at the picture I had in my head of Emmett struggling to get into his priest robes.

_Five minutes later..._

"Alice, is Bella ready for the Rose and Alice super makeover?" Rose asked as she walked in.

"Yep, well she's out of bed and has gotten dressed so yes I would say she is." Said Alice

"Ok good, by the way Alice you should go and check on the boys. There playing video games cause they think that everything is ready" Rose said as though there was nothing to worry about. This would have given Alice a heart attack if she was still human.

"THEY'RE WHAT! I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT THEY ARE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AT A TIME LIKE THIS AND ON A DAY LIKE THIS! ARHH THEY ARE SO GOING TO GET IT ONCE I GET DOWN THERE!" yelled Alice and with that she was out of the room before you could blink.

"You ready Bella?" Rose asked

"I guess I have to be. Alright let's start with the super makeover thingy" I said trying to be enthusiastic. Rose just laughed and said to me

"Bella honestly is it really that bad for you. Wait actually don't answer that I have seen you when Alice tries to take you shopping and when she tries to play Barbie Bella. So for you it must be bad."

I laughed.

"Well since Alice isn't here at the moment and you are, can we please get this super makeover over and done with before Alice gets's back? She tends to go overboard with what she does." I said

"If you think she is bad wait till you see what I do, Alice is the shopping person, and I'm the makeover person." Rose replied with a hint of an evil voice

"Oh boy" I gulped.

With that as a signal Rose closed the door and started getting to work on her 'Masterpiece'.

Alice's POV

I can't believe those boys, they were so in for it when I got down there and found them.

"EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT GET OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled from the Kitchen. They didn't come. They were sooo in for it. When I got in there I was going to have a lovely word to them. That word 

consisted of a lot of yelling and a massive talk about responsibility on a big day like today. I was now walking into the lounge room. I looked around. How pathetic is said to myself. They're scared of me so they go and hide in the room.

"Boys, if you don't come out than I'm going to come and sniff you out." I said knowing full well that once I had said that that they would come out of their hiding spots. No less than 5 seconds later Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared from the cupboard.

"Awww, Alice why did you have to ruin the fun that we were having? Everything is done so why can't we have some fun?" Emmett said in a wingy voice.

Edwards POV

Oh boy. Emmett's done it now. He hit a nerve. I think its best that I start running. Hmm, I thought to myself. Maybe I'll go and see if Carlisle needs some help. I don't want to be here when Alice has one of her shouting episodes. By the looks of it that could happen very soon. Time to disappear.

Alice's POV

THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! I shouted in my head. **EMMETT WAS IN FOR IT NOW! **I opened my mouth to start yelling at the boys but just as I did Edward decided now would be a good time to disappear and go off and help Carlisle. I couldn't be bothered to stop him. I'll get him later. But as for the present, Emmett and Jasper are going to get the biggest talk of the lives.

"EMMETT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT EVERYTHING IS READY? THERE'S STILL SO MUCH TO DO IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU COULD FOR EXAMPLE GO AND PICK UP THE WEDDING CAKE OR HELP CARLISLE SET UP THE WEDDING AREA ,LIKE YOUR CHICKEN OF A BROTHER EDWARD IS DOING AT THE MOMENT! AND JASPER YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WEDDIING MEANS TO BELLA AND EDWARD AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND WITH YOUR TWO IDIOTS BROTHERS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WHEN THERES STILL SO MUCH STUFF TO DO! IF YOU BOTH CONTINUE LIKE THIS BOTH ROSALIE AND I WILL BE GIVING YOU SOME SERIOUS PUNISHMENTS! LIKE HOW BOUT CLEANING **ALL** THE ROOMS IN THE HOUSE AND BEING PULLED BY THE EAR FOR TEN KM! DO YOU BOTH REMEMBER LAST TIME YOU WERE IN TROUBLE AND ROSE AND I HAD TO GO TO THOSE DRASTIC MEASURES?" I thundered at them trying to make them get the message. I think I got it across perfectly. They seemed to flinch at the mention of cleaning all the rooms in the house and being pulled by the ear for ten km. I remembered last time that happened. They were playing baseball in the front yard and they smashed all of Esme's flower pots and ruined all of her flower beds not to mention the 3 by 3 metre hole in the side of the house that magically appeared when Emmett went flying through it after catching one of Jasper's balls. I don't think I have ever seen Esme so mad. She made them clean all the rooms in the house which they hate doing as they think that the rooms are perfectly fine when they look like a bomb has exploded in them. It took them five hours to clean the whole house- Esme made them do it at human pace- that killed them. Emmett wouldn't stop whinging and Jasper was going insane because of Emmett's emotions. Then after they had cleaned the rooms Rose and I pulled them by the ear for ten km through the wilderness of forks at vampire speed. Let's just say they didn't look like they would last another day as a vampire after that little adventure. I would have thought that they had both learned their lesson from that incident. But clearly not! Ughh I 

thought. Better go and get to work on Bella. She's going to have the best makeover of her life today!! SO EXCITED!!

Bella's POV

Oh God! I hope that the boys are ok after that little shouting episode that Alice just had with them. Emmett really got it today. I laughed to myself seeing Emmett get into trouble by Alice, Rosalie and Esme was always so funny because he was always so scared. Especially the time Esme went of her nut. I think that if he was human he would've crapped his pants. I laughed to myself again that would've definitely been a Kodak moment. I looked up and into the mirror, Good GOD! I looked unrecognizable. Rose was truly an artist when it came to these sorts of things I mean she turned plain, boring old me into a... I must say a beautiful person.

"Thank you, Rose. I love what you did. You really are good at these things" I said.

"Thanks Bella, I really appreciate it. Alice is going to be angry though she didn't get to play Barbie Bella." Rose said.

I laughed. That was true; Alice was going to be really angry because Rose got to do the honours of being the Barbie Bella makeover artist. Oh well I thought at least she got to have her fun yelling at the boys and seeing the looks after she had told them what would happen if they continue what they were doing. At least Edward was smart enough to get out of the little talk by going to help Carlisle. I lost my train of thought as the door opened and Alice came in.

"Bella, you look stunning, I must say Rose that I think you did an even better job than I think even I were capable of." Alice said

"Thanks, Alice" Rose replied.

"Alright Bella it's time for you to get into your dress. The wedding starts in two hours and Esme is going to take some photos before the wedding. Also your mother has just arrived and I'm sure that you would want to talk to her." Alice said.

I was so excited now. My mother was here. But not only that I was excited because today was the day that I would become a Cullen and not just any Cullen, I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. My insides warmed and I could feel the blood going to my cheeks at the mention of the name.

I got dressed and was now going down stairs to meet my mother. I yearned to see her. I hadn't seen her since she last came to forks during the start of my "depression" stage as Charlie put it, and that really wasn't a catch up and talk kind of visit it was more like a Bella if you don't stop acting like this, not only are you going to be moving down to Jacksonville but you'll also be seeing a Psychiatrist kind of visit. It was actually in short a very depressing visit for the both of us. I was now walking down the hallway and into the Kitchen. That's when I saw her. She was sitting on a chair at the table. She looked up as I entered the kitchen and joy and excitement filled her eyes.

"Oh Bella, is that you? You look absolutely stunning and almost unrecognizable. I can't believe it's your wedding day." Renee said with the tears of joy and pride filling her eyes.

"Hi mum" I mumbled. It was actually a quite awkward moment. Renee had always thought I looked 'beautiful' as she put it, but never had she said what she had just said to me then, to me.

I was suddenly brought into a warm embrace. A motherly one. My mother was now crying and the tears were falling freely down her face.

"Mum, don't cry." I said.

"But Bella I'm just so happy and proud of you." Renee replied.

"Thanks, Mum really, I mean it, I'm so glad that you came to the wedding." I said. This just made Renee cry even more.

"Awww come one mum. Don't cry, you don't want to ruin your make up. I mean we have photo's now." I said

"Yeah your right honey, silly me, emotions getting the best of me." Renee said while sniffling and wiping her tears a way with a tissue that Alice just gave her.

"Nah, it's ok, Mum. You have every right to cry." I said.

_One and a half hours later- Wedding Time_

Oh my God. I was now panicking. I was getting married now. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen in less than half an hour. Suddenly I heard the flap of the tent open. Carlisle walked in.

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, Carlisle, Thanks again for agreeing to walk my down the aisle." I said. I had asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle as Charlie wasn't coming to the wedding. Carlisle was definitely shocked when I asked him. I don't think he had expected it at all. But I said to him that he is a just as much my father as Charlie is to me and that I wanted him to walk me down the aisle. He had agreed and I was very thankful and happy.

"Bella, dear, you are the one I should be thanking, you brought happiness to this family when you entered Edwards life. You brought a side of Edward out that I had never seen of him. It will be an honour for me to walk you down the aisle." Carlisle said.

All I could do was blush. At this Carlisle had to laugh. I will so glad once I have been turned. I won't have to put up with blushing every time I'm embarrassed, or when someone triggers my heart beat to go faster and thus causing me to blush.

"Time to go now Bella" Carlisle said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ok, let's get this over and done with." I said

The wedding music started as I walked down the aisle. I looked up. I could see Edward beaming with pride. I blushed heavily even with all the makeup I felt as if I was going to boil. We were almost there. Carlisle was going to be handing me off to Edward soon. Suddenly my foot caught the carpet. I tripped. At a time like this my feet decide that my clumsiness should come in. Luckily Carlisle caught 

me. My face went blood red. Everyone was laughing at me all bar Emmett, who had to be on his best behaviour OR ELSE! - In Alice's terms. I knew Emmett was going to pay me out so much after the wedding. He'll also probably try some pay back for the fact that he wasn't allowed to laugh let or smirk at all during the ceremony, and certainly will get me back for the fact that he wasn't allowed to crack one joke at all during the wedding. I looked up to Emmett and smirked. He's standing there in his priest robes, with the best serious face he can do. It looks to me as if he's got constipation. He's certainly got the look. I stifle a giggle. Finally everything quieted down when Carlisle handed me off to Edward. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and said I look words beyond beautiful. As Edward and I turned towards Emmett I was now starting to panic. I was wondering what Emmett had written down for the wedding.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered he today to celebrate the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen." Emmett said in the most serious voice I've ever heard him use. Wow, I thought so far so good. Emmett's actually making a very good priest so far. The wedding skipped through fast and it was suddenly time for the wedding vows. Oh God, I forgot to make mine. I'll have to make them up on the spot I thought.

Edward was now placing the wedding ring on my finger

"Isabella, I promise to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Edward said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Emmett asked.

"I do." I replied, pride and joy swelling through my chest.

Edward placed the ring on my ring finger. It was now time to do my vows. Since Edward was Catholic I decided that using Catholic vows would be appropriate.

"Edward, I promise to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." I said repeating Edwards's vows.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Emmett asked.

"I do" Edward replied with about as much pride and joy swelling through his chest that I had had.

"Without further ado I now pronounce you husband and wife" Emmett said.

Happiness swept through me as my lips joined with Edward. His marble, hard and soft lips against my soft, warm lips. I didn't want it to end. This kiss ment so much to us. This kiss joined us together for eternity. After what seemed like 3 weeks although it had only been 5 seconds Edward and I parted. The crowd cheered and whooped I couldn't help but giving them the biggest grin that they would ever see. Edward and I now walked down the aisle and I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen. I blushed. I would now spend eternity with Edward. Nothing would tear us apart, no matter the circumstances.

The rest Cullen's met Edward and I inside the house. I saw Emmett. He was still not free to laugh about my little accident or would be accident earlier if Carlisle hadn't caught me. But to him this didn't matter. He wanted to laugh about it and so Emmett burst out laughing as I looked up to his face; Rose hit him over the head.

"Awww, Rose what was that for?" Emmett asked

"For laughing at Bella on her wedding day when you were strictly 'advised' (Ha! I thought. Advised could be one word but I would more use the word threatened) not to laugh at Bella no matter the circumstances as you were the priest and Bella has got enough people laughing at her clumsiness as it is anyway. That's why you were hit over the head." Rose replied

"Oh, But that's not far." Emmett said, whining again.

"Shut up EMMETT!" all of the Cullen's said together in unison.

"Fine." Emmett said. But I heard under his voice after he had said that. "But Bella, I give you my word. I'll get you back Bella, once your changed I'll get you back don't you worry.

All the Cullen's groaned at this. I laughed, one thing you could definitely rely on Emmett is that he'll make sure he'll definitely do what he says he's going to do and he won't break his promises.

The wedding reception was fantastic, the Cullen's even ate food, well they through it back up afterwards so it couldn't really count as eating it. Edward was right about one thing though. This was definitely a day to remember, and although I wouldn't admit it to him after my little performance about it being a bother and a fuss, this day was probably the best day of my life. All that was left to do to make it complete, was for Edward to make it complete by fulfilling his promise. Actually I thought, even if he didn't it would still be the best day of my life. Yes, I thought this was the best day of my life.

**Please Review, I want at least 5 reviews, and then only then will I put up the next chapter. ******** Thanks for reading. This was a longer chapter than last time and I hoped you like it. I kind of rambled on a bit but oh well. Next chapter- A new recruit and Bella is changed. To find out who and what the new recruit is keep reading my story. ******

**Thanks again,**

**Emmettishilarious13**




	3. Chapter 3 The Changing

**Well, here's the third chapter. Sorry it took some time to get up. I had school stuff and busy with sport. Oh and thanks go to Regan for helping me when I got stuck. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and unfortunately I don't own the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 3- The Changing **

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. In less then an hour I was being changed. I was going to be changed into the god like being that Edward and his family was. I was finally going to be changed into the god like being that will let me spend eternity with Edward. The only thing in this world that I desired to have, and was determined to have. I knew that Edward was having a panic attack at the moment. He said he was going to get some fresh air and hunt before he changed me but I knew that he was also going to talk to Carlisle about this. He was scared. I knew it. But I had him promise that no matter how much the pain was hurting me and no matter what I said, to not take the venom out of my system.

Edward's POV

I was panicking. Bella was going to be changed into the monster that my family and I were. The one thing that I promised myself would not happen. It's funny how the one you love with all you heart and soul can make you change your mind with a little persuading. Well it was more like bribing, but I think Bella is actually pleased that we got married now when she was still human, and when her parents, well one of her parents could still be there to watch her get married. Ahhhh! Where is Carlisle? I have an important question to ask him and all he can do is disappear, and disappear at a time like this! AHH!

"Carlisle, Where are you?" I yelled. It took no more than 5 seconds for Carlisle to find me and appear in front of me.

"Edward, what's wrong" He asked

"Well, Carlisle, I was thinking. I think I have a way that will speed up the transformation. What if I were to bite Bella in three places? Would that speed up the transformation? Because think about it in all the transformation's that have took place in this family and even in the Denali family everyone has only been bitten once. So for all we know three bites could speed up the transformation. What do you think Carlisle? Should we give it a go?" I asked

"Hmm" Carlisle thought "It could work Edward. I do see sense to that theory. But the thing is, is that it has never been tried on anyone. See we don't know what could happen to Bella. Will it take less time or will it cause the person more pain?" Carlisle said

I could see where Carlisle was coming from. I wanted Bella to have a speedier transformation. But I also wanted her to be in less pain. I think I should talk to Bella and see what she says on this one. Is she willing to be the 'lab rat'? Or should I say am I willing to let her be the 'lab rat'?

"Carlisle, I'm going to go and talk to Bella and see what she says on this one."

"Ok, Edward. I think that's a good idea. While you do that I'm going to go get everything ready. When you are finished talking to her come and let me know the decision." Carlisle said.

"Sure thing, Carlisle." And with that he disappeared. Now, I thought to myself. Time to go visit Bella.

Bella's POV

I looked at clock. 40 minutes left. Where was Edward? I heard him previously shouting out to Carlisle. I wonder what he wanted. It must have been important. I mean Edward like never yells. Especially in a house filled with vampires. Next thing I knew Edward was in front of me. He scared me to death. Ahhhh! I can't wait until that doesn't surprise me or scare the hell out of me.

"Edward! Could you please not do that until I have been changed? It scares me to hell! You appearing out of thin air while I'm in the middle of a thought! I yelled. All Edward could do was stand there looking amused by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you. I actually came to ask you something. Would you mind if we try something new with your transformation. See I have a theory that if I were to bite you in three places that it would speed up the transformation. Although we don't know if that will happen, cause every vampire we know has only been bitten once." Edward said.

I thought about it. I could see the theory in it. Hmm I think it might be worth a try. It would be interesting to see what happens and hopefully if it does speed up the transformation I won't have to be in so much pain for a long amount of time.

"Ok, Edward, we shall put your theory to the test."

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean for all we know it might not speed up the transformation. All it could do is cause you more pain." Edward said

I thought about what Edward had just said. He could cause me more pain but it would be worth it to see results of this transformation.

"Edward, I've thought about it and I have decided that I still want to do it. It would be interesting to see the results of this theory.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked

"I'm positive, Edward, now please go and tell Carlisle what I have decided." I said

"Ok, Bella." And with that he disappeared.

_Five minutes until Bella is changed_

Edwards POV

I was panicking the love of my eternity was being changed. I had told Carlisle on Bella's decision to try my new theory. He said that he'll give her more morphine to help ease any of the pain that will come. I looked around. Everyone was in my room, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and of 

course Carlisle. Everyone had gathered in Bella and i's room to wish Bella a safe transformation and to say their goodbyes until after the transformation.

Bella's POV- _Three minutes till Bella is changed_

I looked at the clock. It was three minutes until I was changed. Everyone was in Edward and I's room. Suddenly Alice spoke.

"Bella, we are all here to say that we wish you a safe transformation and that we will stay with you the whole time." Alice said

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that they would do that for me. I thought about Jasper. I knew that he couldn't stand that sort of pain that I was bound to be in.

"Jasper" I said. He looked up at me. "Jasper, if at any time you need to leave the room or house because of the pain that you are feeling, that is coming from me; Please leave. It would hurt me even more to know that you were in the pain. I'm not trying to sound as if I don't want you here it's just I know what it's like to see you in pain and trust me when I say that is unbearable for me. I hate seeing the people I love in pain. So Jasper will you promise me that if the pain gets unbearable that you'll go get some air and get away from the pain. Please" I said my tone now nearly desperate.

Jasper looked shocked. Everyone did. I don't think that they expected me to say that.

"Bella, I don't think that I can do that. I promised... we all did that we would be here for you, and that's just what I'm going to do. Don't worry about me Bella. Maybe this will be a good experience for me to learn to handle this kind of pain." Jasper said.

I was stunned. I was about to say something when Edward interrupted my train of thought.

"Bella, Its time." Edward said. I took a deep breath in.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over and done with."

"Ok, Bella." Edward said.

Edward brought me into his arms and embraced me. He then brought his face to mine and kissed me. There was almost as much emotion in this kiss as there was in the one from when we got married. His stone, cold lips moving against my soft, warm lips. He broke the kissed and moved down to my neck. He kissed my neck and with that sunk his teeth into my skin. I could feel the venom entering my system. The pain was excruciating. But before I could scream out I felt his teeth enter my wrist, after he had placed the venom from his teeth into my wrist he then moved onto my other one. After he had taken three bites, I screamed. I couldn't handle the pain.

"EDWARD! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I was now sobbing. The pain was like none I had ever felt before.

"Carlisle, give her more morphine. Please Carlisle, I can't handle this. To see her in so much pain. Please ease her pain" Edward was now sobbing, sobbing dry tears. Tears that I knew would never come. I looked over to Jasper; He was shuddering from the pain. Alice was trying to comfort him. I looked back to Edward.

"Edward, please don't cry. I love you, this was my decision and I choose to do it. Please don't cry. I love you" and with that I slipped into unconsciousness. I could hear in the distance my angel, my protector the one I love with all my heart and soul, Edward calling my name. He was saying "Bella, Bella, come back, please don't leave me." He was now begging. I won't leave you Edward. Never will I leave you, I thought.

_One day later..._

Edwards POV

It had been exactly a day. A day since I had changed Bella. A day since my whole family hadn't been out of my room. And it had been 23 hours since Bella had drifted into an unconscious sleep. Carlisle said that for her it was her body's way of handling with the pain. He told me not to worry about it. But I still was. I heard a moan. Like something or should I say someone was stirring from a sleep. I shot up. Bella was stirring.

Bella's POV

Arghh, I thought to myself. That was one long sleep I thought. I sat up and opened my eyes. I was awake. For the first time in my life I felt alive. My senses were truly alive.

**Please review! Sorry it took some time to get up guys. I left this one as a cliffhanger. Well Kinder. Lol. Next chapter- A new Recruit. Also this one was a short because I decided on splitting up this chapter so it was only Bella's changing instead of Bella's changing and a new recruit. Anyway, thanks for reading guys.**

**Thanks**

**Emmettishilarious13**


	4. Chapter 4 The Recruit

**If you have read the previous chapter's I would like to thank you for sticking with me this far. Well here's chapter 4. Thanks again**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I unfortunately don't own the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 4- The Recruit**

I looked around taking in the site of all the Cullen's looking at me. They looked shocked. I looked around trying to find Edward. I found him. His eyes were like golf balls and his mouth was hanging open looking at me as if I was like his favourite kind of food. I giggled. That's exactly what I was. I was his favourite kind of dish.

"Hi guys, well Edward how long was I out for? Did your theory work?" I asked

"H... h... Hi Bella, u...umm... Yes my theory was correct. By the way I think you should look in the mirror. You look absolutely amazing." Edward said. Hmm I thought this will be interesting. I went over to the mirror. I looked into it and gasped. I couldn't believe that it was my reflection that was in the mirror. I was absolutely beautiful as Edward had described me. I couldn't believe that it was truly me standing there. Suddenly a gush of wind came in through the window. Everyone stiffened. A scent caught my nose. It was sickening. It smelt like blood. I crumbled to the ground. Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Are you thirsty?" Edward's frantic voice asked

"No, Edward, I have an extremely sore throat, but I'm not thirsty, actually quite the opposite I'm starving. Also it's the smell of that scent. It smelt like blood. I can't stand it" I said. The Cullen's looked dumbstruck.

"Bella, What do you mean you're hungry? And what do you mean you can't stand the smell of blood? I hate to break it to you Bella, but were vampires and we love the smell of blood, all except me" Carlisle said. This was going to be difficult I thought.

"Carlisle, I mean as in I'm human hungry. I am like craving lasagna. I have got no idea why, I just am. Also I think I can't stand the smell of blood, because I never could when I was human." I said.

Carlisle's POV

Everything made sense now. The reason why Bella hadn't thrown herself out the window as soon as she caught the scent and go after the deer that was in the forest. But the reason on why she was craving human food was very strange to me. Although it could have been because she was very attached to human food and her human life. Maybe that was why. Hmm, but she'll still need to drink blood, well if she wants the extremely sore throat to go away I thought. I'm going to go and research this one.

Bella's POV

Well I thought. I'm officially the family freak. I don't like the smell of blood but I still need to drink it if I want my sore throat to go away. I also crave human food! What kind of freak am I? Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me while the others had enough tact to leave the room. They 

had all said that they were pleased that I was "officially" part of the family and what surprised me most was that even Rose had said that. I was on best friend/ close sister terms with her but even then I thought that she still wished for me to remain human. I was truly surprised by her reaction.

"Bella, Do you know how much I love you?" Edward said

"Yes, Edward, You constantly tell me. But it's still really nice to hear it all the same." I said

"Yes, well I love you more now than I have ever and that is basically impossible. You just constantly seem to amaze me. Your new found powers are amazing. I still can't read your thoughts, you hate the smell of blood and you crave human food. You are really the most amazing person I have ever met." Edward said. Compassion and love filled his voice.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you so much and you don't how much it means to me that you were the one to change me. Thank you" I said.

"No problems, love" Edward said as he bent down his head and brought his mouth to mine. We kissed for what seemed like ages until Alice came rushing into my room. This almost didn't stop us, but when we saw the face that Alice was wearing we broke apart.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Edward, Bella! The Volturi are on their way! But that's not all. They're chasing another vampire. She looks about 16 or 17. She's about Esme's height; she's pale, has got beautiful caramel waist long hair, slim and has got non vegetarian eyes." Alice said while panicking.

"Alice, when you say the Volturi, do you mean all of the Volturi, or just Demetri, Jane, Alec and Heidi?" Edward asked. I could tell he was silently praying that it was only them.

"Umm, well Edward... You're not going to like this. There's Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi, that receptionist that was in Volterra when we there... Umm... what's her name? Ah now I remember Gianna and Felix also not to mention that Aro is with them" Alice said. She hurried at the last part.

"WHAT! THAT MANY OF THE VOLTURI ARE HERE IN THE STATES! NOT TO MENTION HERE IN WASHINGTION! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, ALICE?" Edward yelled. He was now shaking with fury.

"Edward, calm down! Leave Alice alone she obviously just found out." I said

"Tell me, Alice about this girl." I said to Alice.

"Well I'm not too sure bout what the Volturi wants with her only that they want her and that they're chasing her. I also know that she's incredibly beautiful like the rest of us, she's does not take in our diet. I think that she also has got some incredible power. I mean otherwise why would The Volturi chasing her?" Alice said.

"Hmm." Edward thought. "Alice you better go get everyone ready, so that we can take on our defence mode, for if they arrive here. I'm going to tell Bella all about our defence style and briefly teach her some things." Edward said and with that Alice left the room.

As Edward taught me things, I let everything sink in, I was a vampire. I couldn't believe it. I was now wondering about the girl that Alice mentioned. I wondered what she had done to aggravate them.

Random's POV

I was now going through the wilderness of... What was the town called? Ahhhh that's right it was called Forks I had just past the sign that had said "Welcome to Forks". I stopped for a second and focused my thoughts. They were 25 kilometres behind me. Hmm that gives me about 10 minutes in between us. Not long I thought. I have to make sure that gap gets bigger. I took off at top speed. Suddenly I came across a sweet scent. Eight sweet scents. No! It couldn't be! I think I have won the lotto! If it was who I thought it was then I definitely have won the lotto. That's right I now remember Aro saying that he was going to send someone to check up on... what was her name? Ahhhh that's right it was Bella Swan. They were going to send people to check up on Bella Swan, to see if the Cullen's had fulfilled their promise in making Bella a vampire. From what I had heard of the coven, they had eight currents members, and they were all 'family' well as close to family as you get. They were also none human blood drinkers. Or vegetarians as they called themselves. I remember overhearing Aro talk about them. I must admit I was very intrigued by their lifestyle. I didn't exactly like taking human's lives away just so they could satisfy mine. I decided on following the trail that lead to the Cullen's. I knew that I was going to have to be quick. I was also going to have to be quick on explaining why I am there and why I have such high ranked Volturi members after me. I sighed. This could be troublesome.

Edwards POV

She was coming, the random that Alice was talking about; after a glance of her thoughts I saw she was concerned; she had to explain to Carlisle something about being chased by the Volturi. Yeah that was something that NEEDED explaining. Hmm. I thought. This was going to be interesting. I can't wait to see how this plays out.

Random's POV

I was now 800 metres from their house. I was starting to worry about what I was going to say. I guess I'll just have to tell them the truth. That at least gets you somewhere. Well most of the time I thought. I was now entering the front yard of their house. It was amazing. Beautiful and old at the same time. Wait I thought I don't have time to admire the house. Got to find Carlisle. It seemed as though Carlisle and his family knew that I was looking for them. Because they suddenly stepped out of their house and approached me. Here goes nothing.

Carlisle's POV

There stood in front of me. A beautiful young lady of about 16 or 17. This must me the person that Alice was talking about.

"Hello, how may I help you? My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family: Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella." I said as welcoming as I thought I could sound. Her eyes seemed to linger on Bella, but then she was caught from her trance. She looked panicked as she remembered what she was here to do.

"Hello, my name is Regan; I don't have a last name. I was an orphan when I was human. I ran away from my orphanage in England.

I travelled for about a year before the Volturi found me when I was in Rome; they were on "business" when Jane came across me.

I was nearly dead from starvation when Jane found me. She was thirsty at the time and I think you can guess what happened next, anyway, while she was in the middle of... eating me, Demetri pulled her off. He said that they had business to attend to and that they were just going to have to bring me with them and that Jane could get a 'snack' when they were done.

As Jane didn't get to finish her snack I transformed. I awoke in Volterra three days later. Aro was standing over. He looked curious. He wanted to know what powers I had and know everything about me and my past. I told him. I don't know why I did it. But I just did. Three days had passed since I had awakened in Volterra. Aro was growing anxious because my powers hadn't shown. But then suddenly Demetri sneaked up on me. I could feel him not just emotionally but it was like I tracked him even though I was talking to Aro and even though I hadn't turned around once since talking to Aro. I just knew he was there. He then suddenly pounced on me. Well tried to pounce on me, I moved before he could catch me. He fell flat on his face. He then turned and got up and before he could do anything I had said in the sternest voice that I had to go away and leave me alone I did that while projecting feelings of hatred. What surprised everyone even Demetri next was that he did just that. He turned away and left me alone. Aro was of course extremely excited. He had just discovered my powers. I could track people, I was an empath and best of all I could command people to do the things I wanted them to. I was Aro's "secret weapon" as he called me. I lived with the Volturi for 60 years before I finally thought to myself that enough was enough. I was going to leave and make for the states. I was sick of the Volturi and I wanted to belong to a real family. Even though I am actually 77, I actually feel 17 at heart. I've never had an actual family. I've always wanted one though. So I told Aro that I was leaving. He of course would not allow it, and I was then forced to use my powers on them. I told him that I was leaving and was never coming back because I hated it there. He was very offended by that. He decided himself that he would come and hunt me down and put an end to my life. I have been running away from them for a week now. I was coming into Forks when I came across eight scents. I knew that you guys lived around here cause I had heard Aro talking about coming to visit Bella in Forks to see if she was changed. So naturally when I came across your covens scent I was intrigued. I wanted to come and see you. See I thought about it a lot while I was on my way here. I was wondering if you would accept me into your coven. I know that I'm not a vegetarian as you put it, but I can change, to be honest, I've never actually had any interest in human blood. I only feed when the Volturi forced me to. So please will you accept me into your family. I've never actually had a family and I want one more than anything in the world" Regan said, she seemed like a person that I would want as my "daughter" but I had to discuss it with my family. I also needed to discuss with Edward to make sure what she was saying was the truth.

"Regan, will you give me and my family a minute to discuss this. Please" I asked

"Yeah. Sure- umm i'm sorry but the volturi will be here in five minutes, soo yeah... Regan replied, her voice traied away a bit and she looked uncomfortable

"Thank you, Regan." I replied. She was definitely one I would want in my family. I could already see it in her at the moment. She was a kind, clever, caring and friendly person. One who the whole family would get along with and trust.

We all went into the kitchen. All except Regan who was still in the lounge room.

"Everyone what do you think about, Regan, joining the family?" I said

Everyone said yes. Edward had said that everything she said was true and would gladly have her in the family. Emmett was just glad to have a new person to wrestle; of course he thought that she would make an awesome sister. Esme was worried about the poor child not having ever had any parents. She wanted with all her heart to become Regan's mum. Rosalie was fine with whatever everyone else said. This surprised me. Out of the whole family, Bella coming into the family had changed her the most. Jasper wanted to have another sister and was also glad that there was another person in the world that could relate to him in an empath way. Alice, well let's just say all she could think about was all the shopping trips that her and her new sister were going to have and Bella could see that she and Regan would get along great and Bella also said that she would be more than happy to have her as a sister.

Now that I had gotten everyone's answers, we all went back into the lounge room.

"Regan, I would just like to say, welcome to the family"

I went up to her and gave her a fatherly embrace. She was shocked by this but returned it.

"Thank you so much everyone. I can't believe you said yes. I finally have a family. You don't know how much this means to me." Regan said.

Esme went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Regan, honey, I'm just glad that you have a family" she said.

Suddenly Regan looked at me.

"They're here, " she said and with that Aro came into sight.

"Carlisle how nice it is to see you again. Your home is truly beautiful and Bella you don't know how pleased I am to see that you are now one of us."Aro said. He then turned to face Regan "But as for you Regan. All I can say is that you life ends here." And with that as a signal for the Volturi. They pounced. All with one thing in mind. To kill Regan.

**Please review. Oh yeah could you please vote on my poll for what you think should happen in my version of Breaking Dawn. Thanks for reading. To find out what happens next chapter all you have to do is continue reading.lol. Next Chapter- The outcome.**

**Thanks again.**

**Emmettishilarious13**


	5. Chapter 5 The Outcome

**Hi guys. Well to find out what happens in this chapter all you have to do is read.lol. Thanks for the reviews too. I also highly recommend that you read **_**The Not So Perfect Wedding**_** written by regan94. It's an awesome story filled with mystery, suspense, humour and she truly captures the characters true personality. Also Bella's main power is announced in this chapter. Well she has two. But one is more subtle then the other.**

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight Characters. Although I do own Regan. Hehehe. **

**Chapter 5- The Outcome**

Regan's POV

The Volturi were now coming at me. I stood there frozen. They were starting a fight in the middle of my newly found family's home. I couldn't believe this. Anger rose through me. This was going to be a fight till death. There was no way that I was going to let Aro and everyone else attack my family. There was just no way! With that as my final decision I pounced. Aro was going down. But before I could get my hands on Aro, Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Regan let me handle Aro. I have a few words I wish to say to him." Carlisle said.

"Ok..." I said. My voice trailing in fear for my father.

As Carlisle started circling Aro, all of the Cullen's found someone to kill. The doubled up in partners. Suddenly Esme appeared at my side.

"Regan, I'll partner with you. Carlisle is busy handling Aro, and I do not wish to interrupt him. So since you're the only one without a partner to take down a Volturi member, I'll be yours." Esme said.

"Uhhh, are you sure? I can handle them on my own if you want. After all it's my fault that they're here. I don't want to be a bother." I said. I really ment it too. I didn't want to be a bother. I've always dreamed of a family that I could protect with my powers and now that I have one they're protecting me when it's all my fault. I didn't seem right.

"Regan! Of course you're not a bother. Your part of the family now and that's what families do. They protect each other. Now, dear, stop worrying and lets go kick some but" Esme said. Wow I thought. Maybe she is right. What am I saying? Of course she is right! Families do stick together no matter whose fault something is.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't worry about it, Regan. Now let's get these people out of our house." Esme said. And in a quick flash Esme had cornered Demetri. Oh no I thought. She has to be careful. Demetri can track like I can. I decided that now was good time to take my place on the battle field. I looked at Demetri, projected feelings of hatred and a killing intent, and then pounced.

Edwards POV

I looked around everyone was fighting. Alice and Jasper were doing great they had already taken down that stupid receptionist, Gianna, and Emmett and Rosalie were doing great fighting Felix. They had almost finished him. Esme and Regan had teamed up and were now attacking Demetri and Carlisle and Aro were still encircling each other. I could tell that they were having a war with their eyes. They were old friends and they both didn't wish to fight each other.

I knew the battle between Carlisle and Aro was going to be a fatal one. The Volturi's numbers were slowly diminishing. The only problem was that Bella and I were having some trouble fighting Alec and Jane. The two twins were excellent fighters. I will give them that. Bella had found out part of her power in this battle. Jane had gone to use her power on me and Bella out of instinct threw herself in front of me. Jane's power was immediately nullified. Jane had an anger fit. She now couldn't use her power at all, as it had been nullified. I was so proud of Bella.

We both couldn't wait until this battle was over so that we could tell Carlisle. He had suspected that something like this would happen. Alec was rethinking through Jane and his strategy on how to take Bella and I on. It was not going work though. I could read his mind. Anything he thought, I would immediately pick up on. Suddenly I was dragged away from his train of thought as the chandelier that was hanging on the roof fell. It was heading straight for Bella. I panicked. I moved my body anxious to get to Bella. To save her. But before I could save her, Bella stuck her hand up trying to shield herself. What surprised everyone next (as they had all stopped when they heard that the chandelier break apart from the roof) was that the chandelier stopped in mid air. Bella peeked up from under her arm. I couldn't believe it. Bella had telekinesis. She could not only nullify powers but she also had telekinesis. She never ceased to amaze me. As Bella finally realised that it was her that had stopped the chandelier from crashing down on her, she moved her arm. The chandelier moved as her arm moved. She gently placed it down and then what surprised everyone next was the she pounced on Alec. She had caught him off guard. When she landed on him she tore off his arm. Alec screamed out in pain. The battle immediately continued. Jane had rushed to her twin and with one arm threw Bella off. She went flying into the wall. I growled and then rushed to Bella immediately.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked in a frantic voice

"Of course, Edward, She just caught me off guard that's all."

I helped Bella up and we now returned to our battle with a new found determination.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe that Aro would do that to me. That he would come into my home, my family's sanctuary and would start a battle after all the time that I spent with him in Volterra. I thought that he would know better than that. I thought he respected me more than that. Even though this cut me deep, the fact that he would try killing one of family members hurt me more. Even if Regan had only been in our family for 10 minutes, it felt like she had been in the family for decades. This was where Aro crossed the line, I'm normally against violence but when someone threatens my family. I have no choice but to act.

"Well Aro, I can't exactly say that I'm happy to see you here. I mean you come into my house. Say your pleasantries to Bella and I and then you threaten my daughter. That is something that can't go unpunished. I'm sorry old friend" I said, as I pounced onto Aro. I felt a feeling of regret somewhere buried in my heart. I don't know why, but I just did. Maybe it was because Aro had welcomed me into his home. I had become very close with him over the time that I had spent there. Aro and I were like inseparable brothers. Before I was going to take of his head, I was going to let him have some last words.

"Any last words Aro?" I asked

"Yes, dear friend. I'm sorry that I've done this to you. But all we came here to do was to end Regan. She had disrespected my hospitality and disrespected all of the Volturi. That was something that I could not let her get away with. Also I'm not going to be ended here." Aro replied. But before I could ask what he ment by what he said. He threw my off him and jumped up. He looked around the room. Devastation and shock filled his face. The only remaining members of the guard that had been brought with him from far away Volterra were Jane and Alec; the others had been disposed of. He knew that they were going to get no chance to retreat now. Every one of us were closing in on the three remaining Volturi members. I decided that I'd take the chance to humiliate him. I think might give him the chance to flee. That would really be humiliating.

"Aro, I'm going to give you the chance to flee as you are an old friend. But let this be known to all of your "family" and guard that if you ever come near my family and I with an intention of hurting someone in my family, we will definitely not hold back and you will definitely will not leave alive." I said. My tone was menacing, I saw Aro wince at the such harsh words I just said to him. I had humiliated him and he knew it. He also knew that the threat I just gave him was not an empty one and that I would stay true to my word, as I always have.

"It was such a pity, that this little get together had to end here Carlisle, but we'll now be taking our leave. Until later." Aro said, with that both him and Alec disappeared but Jane stayed behind. "This isn't over! The Volturi will finish you and your hopeless family Regan!" the hatred in her voice was clearly projected.

"That's interesting, Jane I will keep that mind. But if we are so hopeless then why are half of the guard wiped out? And why were they all wiped out by my oh so "hopeless" family" Regan said with a confident voice. Jane scolded her and disappeared. Regan burst into laughter at the sight of Jane's face and then the rest of us did too. I could tell Regan was going to bring more laughter and happiness to this house not that we didn't have enough.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for what you did. I'm forever in you debt." Regan said

"Regan, you are not in our debt. You are part of the family. We stick together" I said

"Actually Regan, I was going to tear of Aro's head for you before you and Carlisle got in the way, so... I think the debt that you owe me... Could be... you have to wrestle me anytime I want" Emmett said. Rosalie hit him over the head for that. I chuckled. Typical Emmett.

"Ouch! What was that for Rose" Emmett asked

"For being a complete idiot and for being annoying" Rose replied

"And, Regan, Emmett was only joking. You aren't in our debt" I said.

"Uhhh... Ok then" Regan replied shyly. I could tell that she was a bit confused but I knew in time that she would get used to being around a real family.

Regan's POV

There's something about my new family. There all a little strange. But I like them. There all so nice and welcoming. I like that big guy... what's his name... Oh yeah Emmett. He's funny and the rest of the family are all so welcoming. I reckon that I'll be here for some time to come I thought. Yeah. That sounds good. Forever.

**Please Review and vote on my poll. I've been in a writing mood lately. I just can't seem to stop. Well I hoped that you like the chapter. Next chapter- Settling in and Jacob's back. To find out what happens all you have to do is stay tuned and read my story.lol. I think I'm starting to sound like a person of a TV show.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Emmettishilarious13**


	6. Chapter 6 Settling in and Jacob's Back

**Hi, thanks for those that have reviewed my other chapters. Also thanks to all you people that have stayed with me so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also take any kind of reviews. Good or bad. I want to know what you think so please review!I would also highly recommend that you read the story The Not So Perfect Wedding by Regan94. She's an awesome writer and her fan fiction story is the best!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I unfortunately do not own the twilight characters**

**Chapter 6: Settling in and Jacob's Back!**

Bella's POV

Regan was settling in fine. She was still rather shy around us though, all bar Carlisle and Jasper. They understand her really well and she gets on great with the both of them. It was kind of expected though. I mean Carlisle welcomed her into the family and he has been like a real father to her since then and Jasper shares the same power as Regan so they were bound to get along great. Actually now that I think about it those two seem like best friends. Well I don't think you could call it best friends. I mean they have only known each other for a week, but they seem like semi- best friends if there is a such word. I feel bad about not talking to Regan much. She's very shy like me and I guess I should know what it's like to be in a new family. Hmmmm, I think that I'm going to go see how she is and try to make good friends with her. I mean she is my new sister after all.

I walk into the living room to find Regan sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was watching Jumper. Interesting choice I thought. I walk over to the couch and sit down. Regan glances to the side to look at me. Now's the time to strike up a conversation I thought.

"Hi Regan, how's it going? I wanted to say that anytime you need to talk to someone I'm here. I know what it's like to be the new one in the family. I also know that it can be nerve racking too"

"I'm ok... I guess and thanks for saying that. If I ever need anyone to talk to I know your there. Thanks." She said. I could tell she was still nervous around me. I mean she was still talking _very _quiet. I guess some people need more time to get used to people. Well I thought. As Regan doesn't wish to talk at the moment I mose well watch the movie. It's not like I have anything better to do. With Edwards out hunting with the Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, Esme's gardening and Rose and Alice planning there next big shopping trip that they wish to take me on and if they can Regan too.

Regan's POV

It had been a week since I was 'adopted' into the Cullen family. I was still really nervous around all of them. Well all bar Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle had been so nice to me and I would often sit in his office and talk to him or help him with work and Jasper was already like a brother that I'd known since birth. We got along really well I suppose that's because we both share the same power, but even then there's this link between us. I've also spent lots time with Jasper as well. He told me about his previous life and how hard it had been for him to live with the Cullen's and stick to their diet. But eventually over time the thirst for human blood died down because he'd been feeding off animal blood. But as long as he'd hunt regularly and didn't allow himself to get too thirsty then he'd be able 

to resist the human blood after some time. I remember Jasper telling me about how he had allowed to let himself get to thirsty when it was Bella's last birthday, when she had still been human, and how he almost killed her because he allowed himself to get to thirsty. I promised not only myself but Jasper that I wouldn't allow myself to get like that. It was strange when Bella came and sat down next to me. She surprised me to be honest, all the Cullen's except Carlisle and Jasper had been a bit distant, and I guess I don't blame them either. I mean I am pretty shy and I haven't exactly talked to them that much. What Bella just said to me then made me appreciate the Cullen's even more. I've been living here for me then a week and yet I hadn't even talked to Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Or Bella until just now. I had spoken few words to Esme but it was only things like "Hi, how are you?" and those sorts of things. I think that sooner or later I'm going to have to talk to the rest. I mean I am going to be living with them for forever (well I planned to) and I have to get used to talking to people and living with a family, so I think now's the time to start with the 'getting used to everyone thing'. I guess I could talk to Bella. Well here goes nothing.

"Ummm... Bella... Is it alright if I talk to you about some things?"

Bella looked surprised.

"Sure, Regan, Sure. Talk to me bout anything you want." Bella said.

"Well... I was wondering... ummm... was it hard for you to be around the Cullen's when you first met them. Sorry, actually what I ment was what was it like being around the rest of the Cullen's when you first met them?"

"Well they were really nice to be honest - except Rosalie, she isn't too keen on new people - they were a bit intimidating. Alice was so energetic it made me tired just to watch her and Emmett was, well, Emmett and didn't stop teasing me for a second. That hasn't changed" She rolled her eyes "At first I thought Jasper didn't like me either but actually he just didn't want to kill me. And you can imagine how Carlisle and Esme were, they were just really happy that Edward was happy. They all were incredibly nice and accepting"

"But don't you think Alice is just a bit scary? I mean she's happy – a bit too happy if you know what I mean? It's as if everyone is too happy, a bit too nice too, I just don't seem to fit in."

"Alice scary? Well, I guess she can be if you go shopping with her but that's besides the point. Everyone in this family is always happy because where're all so glad to have each other. I understand that you lived with the Volturi and they're not exactly what you could call "fun and happy" people. Also, of course you fit in. You already get on great with Carlisle and Jasper all you need to do is talk to everyone else and I'm sure that in no time you'll be thinking that you fit in too well" Bella said and then chuckled.

"Thanks, Bella, I think I'll do just that."

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Bella, until the boys got home. I learnt a lot from Bella. I now felt as if I had just gained another friend. Friend, I thought. That's a word I've been waiting a long time to say. After the boys got back, I spent some more time with Bella, and this time Edward joined us. He is so kind. He's just like Bella. Helpful, kind, understanding, peaceful and a happy joyous person. I was now starting to do what Bella had suggested. Make friends and become closer 

with everyone in the family. I was now starting to feel like a sister and a daughter. I was starting settling in.

_Somewhere in the wilderness..._

Jacob's POV

I had been travelling for over a month now. I had seen many site's most of it forest though. I was almost home now. I'd made the choice to come home when I had finally asked myself why I had been running? I then finally answered that question. I was running because I was afraid to lose Bella to Edward. I didn't want to lose Bella, cause if I did then I knew that there was a good possibility that I'd lose her forever. I'd also decided that the Cullen's weren't that bad either, I mean of course they were bloodsuckers, but they what they did for me when I was injured, was truly appreciated and as long as they made Bella happy then they made me happy. I guess it was fate, fate that Bella was Edwards and not mine. It took some time for me to realise that it actually didn't mind that. I thought I was in love with Bella, but I wasn't and I'm actually glad in a way that the Cullen's helped me realise that. I love Bella as a best friend and a sister, but I guess we weren't, truly meant to be. All I have to do now is apologise to the pack, my father, Bella and most importantly, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Cullen's. They truly helped me discover my true feelings for Bella, without them both my mind and soul would be lost to this werewolf form.

_30 minutes later_

I was finally home. I had just passed the border and I was now heading towards Sam's and Emily's. I was going to go there first cause I knew that everyone was probably there. I had a lot of apologizing to do. I just hope that everyone can forgive me. I wondered what the date was. I hopped that I hadn't missed Bella's wedding. I'd figured that there was probably the best place to apologize to Bella and the Cullen's. I'd just arrived at Sam's and Emily's now, I changed back into my human body, for the first time in over a month, it felt good to be back. I looked around, I was glad to be back. I was home. I suddenly just realised that I wasn't wearing any clothes. Uh... I thought, this might be a problem. But then I realised that I had once stashed some pants in a tree trunk nearby just in case I ripped my clothes. I was glad I did that. I just hopped that I wouldn't get caught along the way. I found the tree with no difficulty and I was glad that no one had seen me along the way too. I was now outside the door. I was going to knock, but Emily always said not to cause it was the pack's home too. I opened the door; there was lots of noise coming from the kitchen. I walked towards that direction and then finally into the kitchen. I was stuck for words but then suddenly I didn't need to be the one to say anything. My dad turned around from where he had been.

"Someone tell me, that age is getting on me. I seem to be seeing my son." With that everyone turned around. There were 'Oh My God's' coming from everyone. Suddenly I was jumped on by everyone. I felt bad. Had they really missed me that much?

"Hi guys, I've missed you heaps. I finally decided to get my act together and here I am." I said

Everyone laughed.

"Listen guys, I'm really sorry for what I did. I was being a complete idiot and I wasn't thinking anything through like I should do. I also let my anger get the best of me. And for that I'm truly sorry. I was as you could say blind from what was right." I really ment what I had just said. Everyone was now off me. Sam stepped forward.

"Jake, no one blames you for what happened. We missed you too much to blame you. We just want you to know that we are here if you need anyone to talk to. We are after all, all brothers." Sam said.

"And sisters" Leah said to remind Sam.

"And sisters" Sam repeated. Everyone chuckled. Now I really felt bad. They were too soft on me. I felt a twinge of pain when I looked at Leah. I had to apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

"Leah, I'm truly sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and for that I'm sorry." I said.

"Jake, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who got you angered in the first place. So _I'm sorry_." Leah said. I stepped up and gave her a hug. It was my way of saying you're forgiven. Suddenly she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Had I done something to offend her?

"You stink, Jake, go have a shower." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, Leah, but before I do how bout one more, hug?" I asked with my arms wide open while walking towards her.

"Jake, don't you dare!" She said. I then started chasing her around the house. But then suddenly I was caught by surprise when she tripped me over. I hadn't seen her. I face planted. Everyone broke into fits of laughter.

"LEAH! YOU ARE SOOOOO IN FOR IT NOW!!" I yelled and with that I chased her out of the house with everyone in tow, waiting to see what would happen. It was good to be home I thought.

**Well there's that chapter done. Thanks for reading. Please review!! And don't forget to vote on my poll please. Next chapter- The note. Thanks again for reading guys and don't forget to check out The Not So Perfect Wedding by regan94.**

**Emmettishilarious13 ******


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry that I have to put one of these up, But the reason why I have been delayed on putting up a new chapter is because I have been training hard for nationals which is starting this Saturday. I'm off to Coffs Harbour tomorrow, and I'll be back, the Saturday after this coming Saturday. I'll get one up after that. Sorry again.**

**Thanks **

**Emmettishilarious13**


	8. Chapter 7 The Note

**Hi guys. Here's Chapter 7- The note. I hope you enjoy********. Oh yeah don't forget to vote on my pole. I thank those people that have. So far at the moment the result that most people want to happen is for Jake to imprint on another person. We'll just have to see what happens. ******** Anyway Enjoy ******

**Chapter 7- The Note**

Bella's POV

I was having so much fun at the moment. Regan and I were hiding from Alice and Rosalie. They were trying to give us both a makeover. It turned out that Regan hated them more than I did. It also turned out that she hated shopping as well. She said that it was the worst thing in the world. I think if Alice and Rosalie had have been human they both would've gone into a cardiac arrest. They both couldn't believe that Regan could hate shopping that much. She hates it even more than me. That was a massive surprise. But I guess it brought us closer together. Even though yesterday was the day that Regan started talking to everyone, she was now like best friends with Alice. What surprised me most was that she was even friends with Rose. Once Regan started talking with everyone, immediately, she became like best friends with them. She's actually quite loud when she comes out of her shell, it was really funny when Emmett pulled or tried should I say to pull a prank on Alice and Regan, when they were talking. It didn't quite work. Regan and Alice chased Emmett out of the house and then caught him. And as a great revenge Regan thought it would be funny if they hung Emmett by the pants in a tree. He was up there for about 30 seconds before his weight broke the branch. He fell and landed on his butt. He hasn't gone near Alice or Regan when they have been talking together since. It is actually quite hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Emmett's face when he fell on his butt. It was priceless. Emmett has definitely learnt his lesson not to mess with Regan. At the moment we were hiding from Alice and Rosalie. We were hiding at a place that Regan found when she was hunting one time. It was beautiful. They were trees everywhere and a little bunker type thing under a hill. It wasn't that big but Regan had cleaned it out for us so that we could hide from Alice and Rose there. Even though Alice could see the future, Regan had figured out a theory that would make her see things that weren't actually true. She had figured out that if you could say in your head and make the decision to go to a place while pretending to be there then Alice would be tricked. I didn't think it would work. But we'll just have to see what happens Regan is pretty smart and anyway we could easily outrun Alice and Rose and this was fun, well while it lasted.

We had been hiding for about a day when we decided it was time to go home. We were getting pretty bored, Alice and Rosalie still hadn't found us so we decided that we'd hand ourselves in. I mean what was the worst that could happen? Actually now I thought about it handing ourselves in might not be such a great idea. Oh well. I looked at our surroundings we were almost home. I was looking forward to seeing Edward; I had grown anxious, from not seeing Edward. I'm quite sure that he'll be angry at me for going away like that, but he should understand that it was for a good reason. I hate shopping.

We arrived home to a very anxious Edward, A worried looking Esme and a very excited looking Rosalie and Alice. Oh boy this can't be good. We were in trouble now.

"Bella, Are you alright we were all worried about you and Regan. We thought that the Volturi might have had you. Alice kept on getting visions of you being in some place that you weren't. Where were you and how come we couldn't find you." Edward asked. His voice was filled with panic. Damn I didn't expect this to happen. Well I better tell them why they couldn't find us but as for our hiding spot, I don't know. It's Regan and I's get away spot. I'll just tell them that we were some place in the forest.

"Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to make you so anxious. Well Regan and I were hiding some place in the forest and the reason why you couldn't find us was because Regan and I were feeding Alice information that wasn't true." I knew that what I had just said would get us into to trouble. But instead of Edward replying it was Esme.

"Girls, you left everyone in a worried state. We couldn't find you and we were worried that the Volturi had you. I have thought about your consequences for what you did and since you love shopping sooo much that you are willing to get run away and have everyone in a worried state you are going to go on the shopping trip that was planned but this time I'll be coming." Esme said in a strict voice. This was why Alice and Rosalie looked excited. My face fell. Not all three of them. They were the spendthrift trio. This wasn't going to be good. I looked at Regan. She had no idea what was in stall for her. It's probably quite possible that she's thinking that she got lucky because Esme is coming along. Oh boy how wrong she is. I was about to tell Regan about what the three of them put together in shopping is like but I was interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it" Edward said. It had only been about 30 seconds when Edward reappeared.

"Bella, Billy's on the phone. He has some news." I started panicking. What was Billy's news? Had they found Jacob? Was he alive? Did Jacob come back? I anxious so anxious that I ran to the phone at full speed. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Billy, how's it going"

"Hi bells, I'm grand, you'll never guess what happened" Billy said. It sounded as if he was about to explode.

"What happened, Billy?" I asked

"JACOBS BACK" he exploded. I couldn't contain myself, I started saying things at vampire speed things such as "OMG, When did he get back, how is he?" Of course Billy couldn't understand what I was saying because I was speaking to fast so he had me repeat everything. I told him.

"Well, Bells, why don't you find out for yourself, he's going to be around at..." there was a pause. I think he was looking at the clock "He should be around in about 5 minutes. Oh and by the way Sam's with him" Billy said. I tried to sound excited when I said that's great and that I have to go get ready but really everything wasn't great, yes Jacob was back, but Sam was coming around too. They would both see me how I am and then they would start claiming the treaty has been violated. That was true, but what would happened when they saw Regan? Would they start claiming that we changed her too? I would just have to wait and see.

5 minutes passed and I was waiting anxiously at the door, I could finally hear footsteps coming up the path. Here goes nothing I thought, and with that I opened the door and ran to Jacob. I gave him a big hug. He started choking.

"Bell...Bells can you loosen your grip you're chocking me." He said while struggling to get out the words.

"Oh sorry, Jake, I'm just really excited to see you" I looked over to Sam. He was shaking with anger. He looked like he was going to explode. That was when Jacob decided to take the reins with being the responsible one and he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, Calm down, you knew this would happen so what's the big deal. We'll discuss this inside, but now's not the time to get angry" Jacob said. I was shocked he seemed so calm and carefree about the situation

"Um... Would you guys like to come inside" I said. Jake said that'd be great. We all sat down and started talking. Jake told me about everything that happened to him. And that he'd realised that he only loved me as a friend and that was why he's come back. He also said that he was happy for me and that he accepted Edward although he said to Edward that if he did anything to hurt me then he'll see to it personally that he'd hunt him down and kill him. Edward just laughed at the comment and said whatever. Carlisle was talking to Sam about my changing. He also told him about Regan. Sam was fine with that as long as what we said was true and that we didn't change her. Carlisle was trying to get Sam to change the treaty, and allow my changing to be legal. Carlisle said that only in the gravest of situations when a person's life was at risk should it be ok for them to change the person. He then argued with Sam that my life was in danger as I was on the Volturi's to change list. And I was on Jane's to kill list, I think I was probably sitting at number one on that list. So either way I was either going to be changed by the Volturi, changed by the Cullen's or killed by Jane. Sam then agreed that what Carlisle was saying was true and he decided that they would change the treaty to what Carlisle had suggested. Carlisle also asked if it was ok for them to come onto to their land as long as they didn't hunt on it. Sam had to give that one a thought. But he came to terms with the facts that the Cullen's aren't that bad and that there were people in the pack that were friends with them. Finally after 2 hours of a very long discussion on the treaty, it was finally changed; so that my changing was legal and that we could now come onto their land. During the time that Sam and Carlisle spent talking about the treaty I spent time with Jacob, I also introduced Regan to Jacob. They were friends instantly. Edward also spent time with Jake, Regan and I too. I was very pleased to see that Jake and Edward were starting to form a friendship. I was pleased with today's results. After a long day Jake and Sam left. I made them promise that they'll be back tomorrow and that they'll bring the rest of the pack too. Everything was finally working out for the good I thought. After waving Jake and Sam goodbye I went inside. I found a letter on the table. It was addressed to me. I was surprised I hadn't thought that I had changed my address. Now I thought about it I hadn't. But regardless of my suspicions, I decided to open the letter. It couldn't be. I thought when I saw the handwriting in front of me.

_Dear the beautiful and powerful Bella and the lovely Regan,_

_I would just like to let you both know that you are now on our death list unless you meet the terms that you are about to read, After what happened recently at your house, The Volturi has come to a _

_decision that you both are too much of a threat for the Volturi. If you don't meet my family's and I in 3 months at Volterra to discuss both of your ascension into the Volturi line, the Volturi will declare open war on you and your family. Also Regan you are probably wondering why I have decided to let you into our family again. It is because what you said is true, and I would love to have another chance at showing you what a great family we can be._

_Anyway, I have got to go; I have a lovely feast to attend to,_

_Hope to be seeing you soon,_

_Yours sincerely _

_Aro of the Volturi,_

Oh no, this can't be happening. I thought

"Edward!" I screamed.

He came rushing in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice was frantic.

"This" I showed him the letter.

"Oh no" He replied.

"DAMN" He shouted.

**A/N Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to get up but I was away. Please review, don't forget to vote on my poll, and I highly recommend that you check out The Not So Perfect Wedding by regan94.**

**Thanks again,**

**Emmettishilarious13 ******


End file.
